The world eater returns
by percyrules4eva
Summary: When a strange man shows up at the border of camp claiming he is dragonborn and fighting off an army of monsters,what does the future hold?The world eater returns,ready as ever to devour both worlds,Nirn and ey must join together and fight off this threat to humanity,will they succeed?Or will they doom Nirn and Earth as we know them.A very sarcastic story.


**Sup, be a pretty Skyrim/PJO cross-over.I only pray words don't fall out of it like the last one-shot I ,read the .So far this is rated T I'm willing to change it should anyone have a problem with .PM me it can be difficult to find your review should this get .**

**Chapter 1:Not my finest hour.**

Dovahkiin/Dragonborn P.O.V

One minute I kill a dragon at the western watchtower and get the title of Thane of Whiterun and then I find my self on a hill overlooking a camp with a very nice pine a not very nice dragon guarding an even nicer golden fleece,and then I realize I'm in the air and proceed to my finest by .I am Dagfinnur,I am a nord,and I am Dovahkiin.I saw monsters coming up the hill like a swarm of locusts.I sighed and drew my dual scimitars and charged.I know what your man against an army of bloodthirsty monsters?I could handle likely.I hope.

Percy's P.O.V.

By the beard of Poseidon Marcus was an being my obnoxious Athena agreed with me because far as I knew he was born so daft I'd be surprised if Athena hadn't cursed .I'm surprised he had enough brains to be considered campers however didn't agree with me .He killed one dracaena and thought he was king of the world.I for one was ready to slug too many agreed with me though there were some. The giant war was second that were living peacefully till that ass came along.I was broken out of my angry thoughts by the sound of a shout.I think I heard "FUS".I ran towards the sound alerting everyone I saw.I'm surprised they hadn't heard Marcus' daftness was contagious.I got to the edge of camp and I saw a man charging the monsters with dual scimitars.I yelled to him it wouldn't work but the words got stuck in my throat when he sliced through them like paper and it went down by the hundreds by now all the campers had gathered behind me with looks of awe on their face except for Marcus who had his usual pompous 'I'm king of the bloody world' look on.I looked at the campers and said"Well?Are we helping the man or not?!CHARGE!" They yelled battle cries and basically threw themselves at the enemy and then I heard the shout again "FUS!" it had come from the man and I was surprised to see it had staggered the monsters,giving him time to dispatch them,the fight was over in minutes.I was happy to see we had sustained no deaths or even serious a couple of man sheathed his sword and walked towards us.

Dagfinnur(Dragonborn) P.O.V.

I walked towards the one with messy black hair and green I could complete my path to him another man also with black hair and green eyes pushed the first one aside and walked up to me saying "I'm Marcus,leader of Camp Half-Blood,you better show respect to me around here." So that's what this place was called,Camp Half-Blood,I didn't much like the look of the man and replied with "Leader?That supposed to scare me?I respect those with respect to others,you however,resemble a bag of goat-piss to me." and continued my way to the other one leaving Marcus with a very red face kind of like a tomato . "Thanks for putting Marcus in his place,the guy can really be an ass sometimes,I'm Percy,Marcus being my half-brother"Percy said. "Well,nice to now not everyone in this camp is an arse,I'm Dagfinnur and I am dovahkiin if you've heard of that,in this world."I replied. "I honestly have no idea what that is,Chiron might though,lets take you to him."Percy said. "Well,all right"I said.

Chiron P.O.V:

I was sitting in the big house pondering over the new arrival,taking an army of monsters with two scimitars?Not exactly 'common'.I heard a knock on the door and said "It's open" and saw Percy and the new arrival come new arrival looked about 19."Hey chiron,this is Dagfinnur,he says he's something called 'Dovahkiin' or something."I saw fear flash through Chiron's eyes as he said "Is Alduin back,my boy"

To which Dagfinnur replied with "Aye,the world eater returns,Chiron."

"We must begin preparations immediately."

**So,How'd ya like it?Flames are allowed and who should Percy and Dagfinnur be with?Put that in the reviews,also tell me if you'd like an you probably noticed Dagfinnur only has 1 word of the shout so as you 're going back to Skyrim,so you can also pick someone from free to send in OC's and their importance,location (Earth,or Nirn)and if you so choose we might even visit Cyrodiil and Morrowind,maybe hammerfell and daggerfall,All up to this couldn't be longer but I'm still ,vote for whoever or whatever you want to see in this story and the is up to you my dear reviewers.**

**Send OC's in this form: **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Godly parent(optional):**

**World(Nirn or Earth):**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Weapons and material of weapons:**

**Description:**

**Affiliation(demigod,warrior,thief,mage,dark brotherhood,camp half-blood,riften,etc.): **


End file.
